believing in myths
by PamelaTurpin
Summary: and they say that there are no fairy tales that comes true. Percabeth warning.


Enjoy!

and they say there are no fairy tales that come true

* * *

when she was young, she used to dream on about beautiful princesses and evil queens, always ending with the brave prince in the shining armor saving the lark from a very tall tower or a bad-tasting apple. those were good days, never making her dread the next sunrise.

nothing lasts forever. her lesson.

(she should have learned it sooner.)

finally, days of horror and the sinking realization that Thalia is _gone_ from her side fade away, and she's actually happy for a change. she doesn't easily get scared, she doesn't worry about how her friends are going to abandon her. she's not scared anymore.

she considers this a good thing. who doesn't like those happily ever afters?

yet some part of her is still out there somewhere.

_a son of poseidon will save you, _she remembers.

"As if," she mutters, half doubting her own words as she silently bites through her dinner, ignoring the stares from around the Athena table.

* * *

When she first meets the boy, she deflates a little.

_this is the son of poseidon that will save me?_

He's hardly taller than her, and around twelve. Just another forgotten demigod roaming from school to school, ignorant of the world that is waiting for him. Completely different from Luke, and she's exasperated. How can somebody like him actually save her? She doesn't need saving, anyways.

"Princess curls," he mutters before collapsing. She rolls her eyes.

Foolish son of Poseidon.

* * *

"Wise Girl, could you possibly stop for a second and let me actually catch up?"

She grins. It's not the first time she's gotten the satisfaction of victory she's around him, even in the little things. Forget waiting for him to be her hero. She's probably going to have to stick around him for every second of their remaining lives to make sure his head isn't tossed somewhere out on the streets.

Maybe she won't have such a bad life after all.

* * *

When she kisses him on the cheek, she can feel her lips burn and she swears he tastes like pears, with a dash of mint.

Hmm. New discovery.

Percy's face is flushed red, his expression half embarassment and half something else. She doesn't care to associate it with anything, she just likes the way he (lamely) grins at the crowd.

* * *

She's dying. She's dying and nobody will find her anymore. She's been through all the highs and the lows of her life, but in the end, she gets betrayed by none other than the person she's trusted most half her life. Talk about touche.

Percy's not going to come for her - not when he could get killed in the process. She doesn't want him to. But even Annabeth Chase has her weak moments when she just prays so much for him to come, to call her Wise Girl once more, to give her one of his annoyingly beautiful smiles, all happiness and green eyes.

It seems like a century before that comes true.

She can't believe her eyes when she sees him, along with a few others she can't make out. All Annabeth can see is _him, _eyes full of worry and running over to her to help share her burden. She's crying, and she hopes that kelp brain doesn't see.

(she doesn't cry tears of pain. she's crying for the friend she lost and the friend she now loves.

pretty good kind of tears, if you asked me.)

* * *

They say love is bliss, ignorance, friendship, want and a little dash of lust all in the same pot.

Annabeth doesn't disagree.

* * *

Her first quest, yet she's not happy. It's for a million reasons, but mostly because she hates herself now.

She hates herself for asking Percy to join her.

He should really stay at Camp and help the other fight in a war which probably has a smaller possibility of him getting killed.

(she really doesn't want him dead.)

doubt. hate. regret. anger. apologies.

every teardrop is a waterfall.

* * *

Dead.

She can't believe it.

Percy Jackson, that Seaweed Brain, can't just be dead after all that.

She doesn't believe, not because of ignorance, but because she knows that he is still out there somewhere. And if her hypnosis is right, he must be at a place where he can have a choice to come back.

Percy Jackson was never good at choices.

* * *

The war's over, the Titans weakened, and it felt as if the credits were going to roll at any moment. But, that cow goddess just can't seem to entertain herself enough, it seems, when she dares to 'send Percy away'.

Say if someday, they do find him. Would he still be alive? Would he still have the same bravery and heart and mind full of kelp?

Would he remember her?

* * *

Annabeth hated happy endings because they seemed always seemed like myths.

She learns to not hate them anymore. After all, she lives in a myth.

A good one.

(she finally realizes when percy is finally by her side again.

she grins.)

* * *

In the end, the prince in the shining armor did come to her rescue.

Thank the gods for fairy tales.

* * *

A/N: so, how was it? review! :) credit to my hufflepuff handbag, lol, even though I'm not a hufflepuff. at all. lol


End file.
